


Slide Story

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: An unfinished fic about Harry, a lot of girls with skimpy clothes, and the slide to the Chamber of Secrets.





	Slide Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished fic from 2015 I never could use for the QLFC. I never got around to giving it a title other than 'Slide Story'. Unbeta'd and rough.

Early in the morning Hermione sat on her bed brushing her wild hair when she heard her dorm mates Lavender and Parvati return. She had the curtains drawn shut out of habit – and to hide the scar she still held on her chest from the Ministry disaster at the end of the previous school year – so the other girls didn't notice her.

"I heard you went to Harry yesterday," Parvati said. "How was it? As good as the others say?"

Lavender let out a giggle and answered, "It was gross at the beginning, but you kind of get used to it..."

"Really? Do you know if he's taking others?"

"Of course, just ask! He's taking Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff today, but I bet he'd have a spot for you – and Padma maybe – tomorrow... oh Parv, you'll love it! It is the best thing you can imagine!"

Hermione had had enough so she whipped open the curtains to confront the other girls.  
"What in Merlin's name was Harry doing with you?" she demanded.

The other girls were startled, but not so much that it prevented Hermione from noticing Lavender had a blush that made her face appear to be as red as a Weasley's hair.

"No–Nothing," Lavender stammered.

"It's none of your business, _Hermione_ ," Parvati snootily added.

"Anything involving Harry _is_ my business," Hermione demanded. "I am his best friend and –"

"Hah! Some best friend you are, giving him a hard time just because he's beating you at Potions," Lavender interrupted her.

"Yes Hermione, you are being a real bitch to him, even the other Houses have noticed," Parvati added.

"Well... that's... but..." Hermione spluttered.

"Save it," Lavender raised her hand. "Shall we, Parv? I bet Harry is at breakfast, you can ask him there."

"Let's go Lav," Parvati agreed. The girls left the bedroom again, leaving a fuming Hermione behind.

Quickly she dressed and she made her way to the Great Hall. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, with Katie Bell sitting to his right, Lavender on his left, and the Patil twins in front of him. They were laughing but quieted down once Hermione walked up to them.

"What the hell have you been doing with these girls, Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"And good morning to you, too, Hermione," Harry dryly greeted her.

"For your information, Granger, Harry has been the perfect gentleman with all of us," Katie said. "He even used Episkey to stop the bleeding," Lavender added.

Hermione's eyes dilated in shock and she stood there motionless for a second as the other girls glared at Lavender.

"No details, remember?" Katie reminded her.

"See you in class 'Mione, I forgot my Potions book. Later, girls. And Parvati, I'm looking forward to you and Padma tonight," Harry said, getting to his feet and shooting the Indian girls a wink.

Hermione stood there still, open mouthed, utterly perplexed. Surely Harry wasn't...

She had no time to think on this much longer as students started to leave, it being time for classes. Frustrated, she grabbed some dry toast from the table and munched it down as she went to class.

In each class, Harry partnered up with some other girl, and Hermione was fuming as she noticed they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even during DADA with Professor Snape, nothing seemed to end Harry's good mood. During the final class of the day, Transfiguration, she decided to tackle things head-on and took the seat next to Harry before someone else could, intimidating them away with her glare.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry asked, seemingly not bothered by her mood.

"You bloody well know what's up! What are you doing with all these girls? You... you perverted bastard!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he was not the only one to get startled. Before he could say anything, someone else spoke up.

"Why I never... Miss Granger, that will be ten points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight for using such foul language in my class!" their head of House, Professor McGonagall, said as she walked up to them.  
"And I think you'd best take another seat as well. You can change places with Mr. Longbottom," she decided.

"Hey Nev," Hermione heard Harry say as she grudgingly took a seat next to Seamus.

Detention that night was spent polishing the various trophies under the watchful eye of Argus Filch and Hermione was too tired and frustrated to badger Harry about what he was doing that night. She would have to try again tomorrow, she decided.

–-

The next day she overslept a little so it was too late to tackle Harry in his dorm room or in the relative privacy of their Common Room, so she had no chance but to try again at the breakfast table.

"Hey Harry, can I have a go?" Ginny was asking as she made her way to the table.

Hermione's shocked face was comical as Harry nodded, then said, "Sure Gin, tomorrow is free. But remember, hush hush, right?" Harry said. Ginny was voicing her agreement when Harry looked up and saw Hermione. "Morning, 'Mione! Hey, maybe you can go with Ginny?"

Hermione's face flushed "Wh... what? Harry Potter, if you think for one moment that I –"

"Okay, okay, relax! You don't have to," Harry worryingly said, then to Ginny, "I think Romilda wanted another run. You don't mind pairing up with her, do you?"

"Sounds good, Harry," Hermione heard Ginny agree as she stomped off to another end of the table and sat down to eat her breakfast alone.

–-

After classed ended Hermione noticed Harry and Parvati leave the Gryffindor Common Room together, seemingly not a care in the world. Lavender gave her best friend a thumbs up as they stepped out.

' _This has gone on long enough_ ,' Hermione reasoned. Making sure no-one was paying close attention she slipped out after them, and followed them, at a distance, through the corridors. Padma walked up to meet them at the great stairs and Hermione followed the trio down, still keeping out of sight.

' _Now where are you going, Harry?_ ' she wondered, but not for long, as they walked along the first floor and headed in the direction of – ' _Myrtle's bathroom?_ '

Sure enough, she rounded the corner just in time to see the door to the haunted bathroom close. Hermione paused outside, afraid of what she'd find inside, until she heard a high-pitched scream coming through the door.

"What the hell do you think you're do... ing," she burst in through the door, but all her bluster disappeared as she was looking directly at the opening to the Chamber of Secrets, and a shocked Padma standing next to it, wearing only what appeared to be her bra and knickers, and with her school robes placed neatly on top of another set, she assumed Parvati's.

"Padma, stay here, I'll rescue your sister! Go get one of the Professors or a Prefect!" Hermione yelled at the girl, then dove down the tunnel.

"Parvati hold him off, I'm coming!" she yelled as she slid down the slimy tunnel, not caring about her robes getting dirty. If Harry was doing... things to girls (and boys?) in the Chamber of Secrets, she would put a stop to it!


End file.
